STOLEN KISS
by deni-015
Summary: It's been a very long time but now I have enough free time to start writing again. So I'll be re-writing the chapters. I know where I want to take this story so please be patient. I'll be updating much faster. Kazuma/Mimori
1. Chapter 1

I'm glad to say that I'm re-writing Stolen Kisses. Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

It occurred to him that sometimes he believed the saying "think before you act", especially when it hung around his neck like a scarlet letter. The once confident young man, who looked like a teenage Indian Jones with his daredevil eyes and smirks, was slouch with his hands in his pockets looking like his mother gave him a grueling reprimand. It was ironic since his mother passed away a long time ago and the only person who could give him any sort of a 'reprimand' was a little eight year old girl. But he was sixteen years old! That in itself was a certified excuse for his rash actions. A guy who wanted to screw the rules and society, just run free like the wild bucking deer.

And Ryuho or better yet Cougar would be the wild fearsome lion who would hunt the wild bucking deer. He could imagine the lion dragging the still corpse of the deer under a shaded tree, his teeth already sunk deep into his flesh. If his back could get any more bent, if it wasn't already, then he'd probably die of a broken spinal cord. He felt so guilty and stupid, mostly stupid for acting like a child. If he believed in society he would be generally still be a child but he was old enough to know better. Kazuma was a man old enough to earn himself a living, to stand up for what he believed in, and to see people for what they truly were.

He was an idiot, a true idiot; he wondered why Cougar didn't come out under a rock just to smite his ass. He kissed Cougar's girl. Not necessarily Cougar's girl but more like he kissed Cougar's crush. Which was much worse in his opinion, throughout his whole life as a rebel against HOLY, kissing someone's girl was a big no-no. Kissing a friend's girl was worse. It felt like betrayal even more so when kissing his friend's girl felt very damn good.

Kazuma could still taste her. He could still feel the softness of her hair and her lips see the surprise in her warm chocolate eyes and he could hear Cougar's laughter ringing in his ears. He felt cheated and humiliated that he quickly excused himself and left the girl standing flummoxed under a full moon.

Kazuma was just as confused as the girl he left standing in the balcony. What seemed liked a good prank a minute ago turned out to be such an outright failure that turned the tables against him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he kicked a random pebble out of distraction, Kazuma was happy that he was out of HOLY, for good.

It didn't matter now.

The kiss. Mimori. Cougar's stupid smile. The way HOLY tried to manipulate Kazuma into converting into one of them. And how close Kazuma came to forgetting his friends and his purpose. It didn't matter now because all that matter was getting back at HOLY and maybe get a girlfriend at the side. That was the root of the problem, Kazuma ran tired hands trough his unkempt hair, hormones that haven't seen a female for quite awhile. Kazuma's next kick was a little too hard that the pebble smashed right through a window, he quickly retraced his steps as a plump woman came out of the same house and chased him around with her broom.

"You little hooligan! Come back here so I can whack you good!" The woman had no qualms in screeching her lungs off.

"Look lady, I said I was sorry," Kazuma dodge another blow to his head. Admitting that he was surrounded by females but they were either too young, too old, or psycho crazy ninnies who use a broom as another form of alter.

Kazuma ran passed the village kids, the tiny houses that seemed to blur, the cows that grazed near a green patch of grass, everything seemed to blur when the broom connected with his head.

When he opened his eyes bright colored lights greeted him. Kazuma rubbed his eyes, blinked, and felt dizzy all over again. His hand touched the cold ground, he frowned, he didn't feel the soft earth between his fingers. Wasn't he back in his village?

_"Kazuma!"_

_"Kazuma-san are you okay?"_

He knew those voices. Rash and loud before a soft and feminine more overly concerned female tone which he knew the face from.

"Still a teeny babe I see," Kazuma's eyes cleared up enough to see an orange blur laugh, "Can't even handle a bit of sake." The man reached for him, Kazuma grasp one of the orange blur's extended hands with a firm grip.

"Doesn't mean I'm no good in other things," he heard himself respond automatically, flinched as he saw white spots explode in his head.

The orange blur laughed. "Fuck you Cougar", Kazuma had a strong desire to punch the man.

"Okay maybe when you're all feeling better." Cougar answered in a suggestive tone.

Kazuma threw up a little, swallowed it back down, "You're sick man," and he laughed. He missed this. He missed this easy camaraderie, this fucking friendship that somehow got fucked up by all the wrong reasons. His vision adjusted enabling Kazuma to see around the room.

The room was white, with fancy oval tables placed around in an orderly fashion with its folded napkins next to expensive dishes and silverware. Chairs where an emerald green which seemed to have petted upholstery, people were in separate groups, drinking from their wineglass casting strange looks at him.

"I've missed the party?" Kazuma glared back and the whole group glanced elsewhere.

Cougar looked more amused, "Nope. You _were_ the party." Cougar patted his back, straightened his shoulders, "You made such a ruckus I thought even dear sweet Mimori would have a whack at you."

"I guess I can't handle my alcohol." Kazuma gripped Cougar's arm, he couldn't stand right. He couldn't remember what he did, just the dizzy feeling after you've been drinking a few tequilas.

A waiter passed by holding a tray of more intoxicating drinks inside the fancy glasses that looked handmade, Cougar grabbed a drink randomly off the tray while watching Kazuma.

Kazuma's head hurt, he pressed his fingers against his temple, gripping his fingers tighter around Cougar's arm.

"You kissed her."

Kazuma was too tired to think. "Who?"

"Who else could it be but our dear dear Mimori. Lucky Ryu wasn't here or he would have pummeled you to another dimension but that's you, isn't it? Always lucky, even when we were kids, I would get the scrap from the old ladies while you hid behind the shrubs -"

"You." Kazuma interrupted.

Cougar looked at him. "Eh?"

"I did it to get back at you." Kazuma replied, releasing his grip on Cougar's arm, "To make you jealous." Kazuma started down the long corridor, with the wide windows that reflected the moon, "I'm guessing it didn't work."

"Of course it didn't work." Cougar chuckled, instead of following Kazuma he stayed right where he was, "Especially with that deer in headlights you were sportin'"

Kazuma kept walking in a slow pace, wobbling a bit, he turned back to Cougar, "It was…amazing…I didn't…know…it was going to feel…like that."

Cougar stopped midway from downing his drink in one shot and gave Kazuma a calculating look, "She's an amazing woman." Kazuma made no comment.

A moment of silence drifted between the two men. The quiet conversations behind them slowly died out until it was only the two of them.

"You left!" …me. Kazuma wanted to say the last bit but couldn't. Too many years fighting for himself left him close guarded over his emotions even to Kanami. "You left and never came back, never once looked back at what we had," he shouted and cursed the liquor for making his tongue loose.

"What we had? You mean poverty…or maybe how everyday we had to fight and work our asses off for a bit of food? Is that what we had? All I wanted was a better life for the both of us that's why I thought…HOLY…would…"

"HOLY," Kazuma said the word, vibrating through his body up and down in silent rage, "HOLY stole our freedom! I can't believe you still think they're doing good when all they're accomplishing is ripping our pride and souls out! They USED me! And you…you let that happen!"

"I didn't –" Cougar tried to explain.

"You fucking knew! You knew they were using other people too. Alter users and normal people, HOLY has fucked them over so many times! How can you not know?" Kazuma turned toward the windows that went out to the balcony overseeing the estate, and the full moon that flooded the corridor, casting odd shadows on the white walls. He refused to cry in front of Cougar especially when he looked as broken down as he did.

Cougar was facing Kazuma, even took several steps towards him but stopped. Instead he turned towards the windows, touching the glass with his fingertips, resting his forehead along the cold stained glass as he watched the moon. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Stop! I know what you're going to say and I know that I have made wrong decisions and bad judgments," Cougar gave Kazuma a slight smile, "but I like to think…there's a way to fix it."

"How?"

"I'll give you the moon." Cougar said it so matter-of-fact that Kazuma snorted in disbelief.

Cougar leaned away from the window to face Kazuma fully, one arm was behind his head, and the only visible color in the stark white corridor was his bright orange hair. "Don't they have a saying that guys get along so well because they butt heads all the time? Like an ox and a goat. Of course I'll be the ox and naturally you'll be the goat."

Kazuma laughed. "Asshole."

_Mister?_

Both men turned towards the voice. "Cougar, did you hear that? That sounded like –ow-" Kazuma suddenly slouched against the window, his hand clutching his head. "My head…it hurts," His vision was blurry, Cougar's face fazing in and out, "Cougar?"

"I'm sorry. If I could change back time I would go back and fight alongside with you." Cougar's voice sounded so far away, distant.

_Mister wake up…_

Clutching his head, Kazuma reached for Cougar, "You still can!"

Cougar's laughter bounced off the walls, "Maybe but I don't think I'll be alongside with you when it happens…"

_Wake up…_

_Kazuma-san are you okay?_

That voice, he heard it before, it was that girl. What was her name?

"Please take care of my precious gift. You see I'm not in the right state of mind for what man can willingly give away the moon? Only to my best friend…Kazuma…you deserve it."

Why was he crying, tears leaking from his eyes practically blind for all he can see is blurs of nothingness. The room felt like it was winding and expanding like a dimension being ripped apart. Why did it seem so final?

Why did it seem like he was never going to see Cougar again?

_Wake up…_

_Wake up…_

_WAKE UP!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jerk! That was the word she was looking for. Kazuma was a downright egotistical raving jerk. He kissed her and his breath smelled like sake. Not one apologetic look or even a 'sorry' as he took his leave. He left like a cat having it's tale on fire.

Was she…bad? In kissing? No! No girl in her right mind would think she was bad at…kissing. Even if that was her first kiss and she knew she might be a bit inexperienced but she read enough romance novels to know how it works…and how it should feel. Like your body was melting and he was holding your face and only looked at you and only you.

If this jerk thought she was bad kisser, what would Ryuho think?

It was bad enough that Ryuho was a cold bastard but if it turned out that she was a bad kisser? He would drop her cold.

Mimori was sitting ram-rod straight, her arms bent, and fingers resting on the key pads. She frowned at the computer screen, her lips forming a pout.

She hadn't imagined that he would leave so abruptly. She remembered their time at the carnival and around the city, how both of them enjoyed their time together. Mimori thought they were getting to be friends. That Kazuma finally trusted them instead of rebelling against them.

Did that kiss really startled him that bad? Or was it something else that she wasn't aware of?

What was she doing here? No one told her anything. Sure they let her supervise a couple of medical programs or other media but they kept their true motives locked tight. They wouldn't let her get any closer than she was and no influence from her family could change that. She even doubted Ryuho sometimes. Wondered if he knew exactly was going on with HOLY or if he was left in the dark dangling from the strings HOLY created.

She wondered…?

She wondered if Kazuma knew what was really going on.

Unaware of a shadow leaning towards her, Mimori jumped when a deep voice snapped her out of her theories. Her fingers spasm against the keyboard, she felt a cold sweat drip down her back.

"Are you quite alright Miss Mimori?"

Ryuho…her heart felt like flying.

"Oi!"

Scheris…and her heart crashed straight into a brick wall.

Mimori mustered enough will power to act indifferent even if her heart felt like she ran a marathon. "I'm alright." She replied pleasantly.

Scheris snorted her hands on both her slim hips, cocking her head she smiled, "You look like shit."

"What Scheris means," Ryuho gave her a warning look, "is that you look a bit ill?"

Mimori's body stilled, her hands on her lap (tight-gripped), she forced herself to smile. "I didn't notice," she stood up from her chair, face set in stone, "I'm sorry to worry you Ryuho. Good day to both of you." Mimori bowed and stiffly walked away.

As soon as Mimori was out of sight, Scheris huffed in annoyance. "What's her problem?" When she received no answer, she turned to glance at Ryuho who seemed preoccupied staring at the computer Mimori just recently occupied. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked again. The screen was black meaning it hadn't been turned on.

"Hmm…" something's bothering her, Ryuho thought lightly. But then again a woman having problems was always common. The real tough part is figuring out what was the cause.

"Earth to Ryuho, we have a meeting remember?"

Ryuho's eyes narrowed slightly as he nodded to Scheris and followed her out the computer room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momo-san!" Cougar yelled after Mimori, dodging random people with piles of work up to their necks, office desks mounted with papers that flew everywhere as he ran past it. Their glares of agitation went unnoticed by Cougar.

Mimori was standing with her clipboard scribbling random notes and reminders as she was talking to a co-worker about some medical nonsense that Cougar had no interest in. She automatically looked up to correct him. "Mimori! My name is Mimori." The man beside her looked unhappy that Mimori's attention went elsewhere.

"M-I-M-" She slowly enunciated each letter.

Cougar took her by her shoulders and led her out of the busy office room. "Yes? O-R-I," he followed her example. He winked at her distraught forgotten co-worker with his glasses slipping down his nose, and tie severely askew, "Sorry dude, but there's a pretty lady whose teaching me how to spell." And he led the still unawares Mimori out of the room.

"Cougar-san!" Mimori accused as soon as they were out of ear shot from the office.

Cougar grinned while still holding on to Mimori's shoulders. He would rather much like to hold her hand instead. "Now. Now. You know you wanted a little break I was just simply accommodating you."

"Hmm…now you read minds how exhilarating." She retorted deadpan.

If it wasn't for how her shoulders shook underneath his hands, he would think she was serious. Instead she looked like she was trying not to laugh. He reluctantly let go of her shoulders.

"I have just acquired this marvelous gift," he placed his pointing fingers on each side of his temple, his eyes closed as he was concentrating hard, "Yes. I'm reading it now. Mamoru-san –"

"Mimori!" she corrected him again.

"My apologies Maru-san," Cougar scrunched his eyebrows, looking intense, "Oh yes. It seems you have a crush on someone. Someone who just recently pissed you off today…"

Mimori stilled.

"My signals are telling me that you think of this someone a lot lately…"

She blushed. Did he know? Kazuma?

"Oh my," he opened his eyes a bit, gave Mimori a slanted glance, she saw the twitch of his lips, "he's a very handsome fellow. Orange hair, all the synonyms for the word hot, there's more…you want to ask him for a date? Oh my goodness, it's me!" He said dramatically. Mimori used her clipboard to swat him on his arm, repetitively.

"Idiot." Mimori continued to attack him, Cougar half-heartily trying to protect himself as he hid behind his arms, laughing.

Then he stopped laughing and so did Mimori. How could she not when Cougar stared at her like that. His eyes turned intense and thoughtful, thinking if he should say something whether or not she'd take it well. "I really want to go out with you."

Her grip on her clipboard went slack. "Huh?"

"Not in that sense of 'going out' but rather like going out as good friends. Not like a lovey-dovey couple. Ha ha that's pretty maddening but you've been working pretty hard lately and we don't hang out as often. I was just wondering if you were available. I really want to talk to you but don't take it the wrong way. Ha ha." Cougar felt like he dug his own hole. His eyes went bright and the intense look vanished like it never been there in the first place. And he was rambling like one those stupid girls in those anime shows he didn't watch.

Mimori was stunned to say the least. The room felt stuffy, she realized, as a copy machine was on one side of the room and the filing cabinets were on the other side of the room. The walls were white like every other wall in HOLY and the tile floor seemed bland and unadorned. It vaguely registered in her head that this room was the less private places in this department and that any second someone might come in. But then again the orange head man with his charismatic attitude and bright personality made stuffy office people repel from him, less so get in his way. But then again stuffy office people thrived gossip and she could imagine them standing behind the door, their ears pressed tightly against the entryway. If she said yes, her co-workers would think there was something up and it'll probably reach Ryuho in a matter of days. But it wasn't if the news would get any emotion out of Ryuho and she shouldn't care so much either. Cougar was her friend.

"Sure why not." Mimori tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

Behind them they heard two bumps and excited mumbling. Then the quick spatter of feet, legs, and rustling paper.

Gossipmongers…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mister we thought you were dead." A boy with a pudgy face, dirty blonde hair, holding a stick said.

Kazuma eyed the stick disdainfully. "Yeah…I guess that broom really knocked me out cold." He caressed his sore cheek. Kazuma was sitting up, grabbing his head in pain, his leg propped up for support for his arm.

Another boy who looked much older, "We poked you so you would wake up but you wouldn't so we poked you harder," he was also holding a wooden stick.

"That's one way to save a guy's life, I guess." Both his cheeks felt sore.

The kid with the blonde hair reached into his pockets, retrieving a folded piece of paper, "The lady gave me this to give to you, mister. I think it's a bill because it's got all these big numbers written on it." Kazuma accepted the folded paper, unfolded it, read it, and then he groaned in despair.

Kanami was going to grill him to death and then lecture him about the good will about being a responsible adult. He wasn't looking forward to that at all.

Kazuma collapsed again, the wisp of paper slowly floating down the dirt infested air, it landed on his face.

The pudgy faced kid poked his side, he twitched.

He poked again.

God kill him now…

_Poke._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is never going to change so why bother.

Authors Note: Heh..heh chapter two finally updated. I hope this one is good. I'd been typing and thinking this chapter all day. I like every kind of review you could give me. Comments: Flames: Advice: Ideas; you know- what ever floats your boat.

Chapter 2

She was done packing for at least a month's time. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was very excited over staying at The Lost Grounds. Mimori couldn't believe Cougar after he spoke of his proposition. It was simple really. Just to go out with him on one date and he'll take her to the Lost Grounds. It didn't hurt her to just go on one date with the man. He was her friend and no doubt that they were going to have a good time. She couldn't stand still as she began pacing up and down. The anticipation was getting to her and also the mystery when she asked Cougar where she was going to stay in one month's time. He laughed and said she was going to be in good hands. She expected that one of the Holy members were to be assigned to her for protection. Which wouldn't be such fun as they hated the inners and native alters and she so wanted to meet them and make friends with them. Mimori looked at her watch and started to the door with her two suitcases.

"Why you're exactly in time." Mimori grinned at Cougar who grabbed her suitcases.

"You know me. I'm never late."

"Of course you're never late." Mimori said, referring to his radical good speed.

Cougar chuckled and started to the elevator, "I'll put these in the car."

Mimori nodded and started to her room to make sure everything was fine and locked up. She never expected to bump none other than Ryuho. "Eh, sorry Ryuho didn't see you there." Ryuho said nothing and he stared at her with her keys in her pockets. He made a quick assumption. "You're leaving?"

She knew what he wanted and hoping she do. To leave the Holy and go back to her high society friends and be a good girl and mind her own business in affairs that didn't concern her. She wanted to snort and laugh at his face that seemed not like her at all. Maybe all the stress was finally tiring her out making her act impulsive things she thought she'd never do. "Yes, I'm leaving." That was all she gave and it wasn't a total lie but not the whole truth either. She saw the pleasure that crossed his eyes in that 1 second. She once again wanted to scream. Why didn't he want her here, in Holy, with him? He let Scheris stay maybe because she had an alter power, or maybe she was prettier than her? Her eyes widened a fraction at what she was feeling. It was plain jealously.

If Ryuho noticed her reaction he didn't address it. "Good." He stated plainly and turned around walking back to the assignments that he left hanging to talk or better persuade Mimori to once again leave Holy.

Mimori stood there clutching her pendant unconsciously, her eyes crinkled within the edge of tears. Her voice soft as a whisper, "I…I'll miss you…Ryuho." She didn't expect for Ryuho to hear that. Then she turned back and walked towards the elevators dragging her heart behind her.

She never saw Ryuho stop in mid-step. She never saw him turn and return the words that Mimori hadn't intended for Ryuho to hear. "I'll miss you too, Miss. Mimori."

He watched as the elevators close with a soft click.

* * *

"Why Miss. Miniri what's with the long face?" Cougar stood outside leaning his weight unto his baby (car), with his arms crossed and a concerned smile.

Masking her heartbreak she laughed mildly. "Oh no need to worry over nothing. I'm fine."

Cougar was a bit to smart to believe her, but he wasn't going to say anything. "Great!" He straightened up and opened the passenger's door with a sweep of his hand. "Ladies first."

Mimori laughed. "How kind of you."

"You know me. I'm a perfect gentleman." Cougar stated as he rounded his car.

When Cougar turn the ignition key it sent Mimori to high alert. She grabbed his arm before he grabbed the wheel. "Please Cougar, go easy on that radical good speed of yours." She remembered her first time in HOLY when Cougar took her to the battle site, she grew nauseous and worn out of how fast they were going. She did not want to repeat that again.

Cougar hesitated, but he gave in. He knew Mimori didn't enjoy fast thrill rides. He couldn't understand why when he looked forward to his thrill rides everyday. It was like a dose of his daily caffeine. He couldn't live without it. Instead he grinned and started the car and drove like any other person did, slowly. He was strained but it was worth it as he saw Mimori smile in gratitude. He knew that she knew how much this was costing him.

They joked and talked during most of the ride. Enjoying each other's company. When Cougar came to a stop Mimori looked out the window. A museum?

"A place where art is preserved and pondered over." Cougar said, he opened her door and looked fondly at the museum.

"I ah…never thought you liked art museums."

"I like many things." He replied simply.

They wondered through halls stacked with many different arts. Some where of portraits dated to 1850's or even lower. Others were sculptures of many different forms and sizes. Currently they were seated on a bench overlooking a landscape.

"I like coming here. It gives me some sense of peace. To look at these paintings and try to find what the artist wants me to see, to feel." Cougar broke the silence. He turned to Mimori and pointed at the Landscape. "Tell me what do you see..."

"Well…" not so good with stuff like this, Mimori looked over the painting, "…I see a waterfall, with trees surrounding the spring, and many flowers of every kind blooming everywhere…the colors so light, so soft. The sky is a clear blue with no clouds to intervene…"

"What do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm in paradise. I feel pure in this place like there is nowhere else to go but here. There's calmness in there that I want to take hold and keep it forever. I feel peaceful." She took a deep breath as if to breathe in the fresh air as if she were there.

Cougar smiled, but said nothing. He too felt like that, but knew it was a paradise that was to far to reach. He took Mimori's hand and led her to another picture.

"And this?"

"War, death, and blood." Her immediate response. Her fantasy shattered as the picture reflected bold strokes matched with bold colors. This painting meant to show the despairs and horrors of war.

Cougar smiled despite himself. "Different worlds seen by different set of eyes." Mimori looked startled. "They lived different lives, saw different things, felt different things."

Cougar frowned. "They were both from different worlds: only here do they intercept."

"I guess..."

"…but tell me this…where do we stand, Miss Mimori? Where's our world?" Cougar stood facing front looking at the painting trying to figure out his own questions.

"I think-" Mimori looked at the waterfall painting and then the war painting. In the middle there was only wall. She walked in between the paintings and slapped a hand on the gray cool wall. "—that we're in the middle. Right stuck on the middle."

She heard Cougars explosion of laughter. "Well put Miss. Minori."

"How many times am I suppose to repeat myself! It's 'Mimori'!"

Only Cougar's continued laughter ensued. Then a grumbling overrode the laughter. Cougar placed a hand on his tummy. "Guess I'm hungry. Come on let's go, I know a place where we could eat."

* * *

They were outside and going down the steps when Cougar suddenly stopped. His face contorted in fear and anger. Right away Mimori thought something was wrong because of the way Cougar's hands fisted. "Bastards." He mumbled under his breath.

He ran the rest of the stairs and flung himself at his car crying. "Oh baby…its okay...we're going to get those bastards who did this. They'll pay dearly of what they did. I promise you."

Mimori looked confused. "What happened?"

"They'll pay, I tell you! They will pay!"

Mimori continued to be thoroughly confused in till she saw a small white scratch on his car. "It's just a scratch, Cougar."

Cougar grew subdued which irked her. "Just…a…scratch?" His eyes glittered dangerously and Mimori couldn't help wondering if the male species were overly protective and touchy with their cars.

Cougar went into fits of anger and if Mimori could, she sweatdropped. He only stopped when his hunger overruled his revenge on the people who damaged 'his baby'. He reluctantly went in his car, Mimori in fits of giggles as she got in too. They drove with Cougar mumbling obscene things about vengeance and what not.

Mimori looked out the window. The scene changed into city, town, then into barren land. She began to wonder where were they going. They came to a stop at a cliff. This was the place where Cougar drove her to see Ryuho and Kazuma first fight. Cougar went to the back, opened the trunk and took out a basket and a blanket.

"We are eating here?"

Cougar nodded. "Where else? I thought this was nice because this was the first place I brought you when you first arrived." He set out the blanket and opened the basket, which contained sandwiches and drinks.

He wanted this date so badly because he knew it was his last time before he left her on Kazuma's doorstep. Who knew what was going to happen during the next month. Mimori smiled and sat crossed legged on the blanket and took a plate that Cougar offered. They chatted amiably, and noticed that the sun started going down. Cougar straightened and took Mimori's hand. "Guess it's time to drop you off."

Nerves were back Mimori felt them race up and down her spine. Cougar squeezed her hand in a friendly gesture as to calm her. "Don't worry too much. They're nice people, and I know you're going to like them."

"I hope so."

Cougar merely shrugged. They started cleaning up and put the basket and blanket away.

* * *

"Look at them. Going on with their lives as if no threat could ever faze them." Captain Sigmar said smiling at Ryuho who also stood by the window. "That's what separates the strongest from the weakest."

"And it's the strongest that protect the weakest."

'No it's the strongest that take control of the weak.' Captain Sigmar added silently, and bobbed his head. Ryuho turned to the window and recognized a familiar car. "I wonder where Straight is going?"

Everything was unknown about Sigmar except he was the one who'd run things around Holy. No one ever questioned him nor dare to defy him. The consequences were to be very deadly. Lately it seemed that a certain scientist wanted to pursue her place further, and made it her duty to research on them. She was already suspicious of his plans, but he couldn't get rid of her because of her family status. The next best thing was to distract her, and he knew what went on his quarters. There was no little thing he didn't know about.

When Cougar stepped unto his office early on, it seemed the circumstances were on his favor. Now the girl was on her way to the Lost Grounds, and he made sure she got cozy before he sent the Dozens to dispose of her.

"I imagine to the Lost Grounds." He answered.

"On an assignment?"

"Yes, he's suppose to escort Miss. Kiryu to the Lost Grounds." He saw in the corner of his eye that Ryuho visibly stiffened. He liked stringing along his Holy members for his own enjoyment. "Cougar is to leave Miss. Kiryu to a certain NP3228 to protect her during her stay." He added deliberately.

Captain Sigmar watched the sun go down and heard the slam of his office door. Interesting, he thought, very interesting.

* * *

Ryuho was seething in ill-contained rage. She lied to him. _To him_. Of all her complications she caused he'd never thought she be a liar. And to lie to him of all people. How could she? Mimori, he'd known her since childhood for only a brief time but during that time they were best of friends, his only friend. She never lied to him before but then time changes people it certainly changed him, so why couldn't Mimori change? Ryuho didn't want her to change. Deep down he knew that he wanted Mimori the way she was. Maybe he was selfish to want her to stay the same but many people have left his life to never come back, but she did. She was the only one to come back, and it scared him. He woken up to many nights to count sweaty and clammy of the thought that she leave him all alone again. So it made sense that he was to push her away. Right?

He bumped into Scheris, he meant to apologize but he needed to vent his anger. He headed for the gym.

"Ryuho?" Scheris grabbed his arm, tightened her grip when he tried to pull away. "Are you okay?"

Ryuho stopped, turned his dark green head to Scheris. "Let go of me," he said in a calm voice, "…and how I am is not of any business of yours." He glared, his eyes icy as his tone. "So back off!" He twisted away and went to the gym.

Scheris started towards him but Eelian grabbed her wrist. "I wouldn't approach him right about now. You would do more harm than good if you go." The quiet and conservative boy warned.

Scheris didn't want to but listen to the Eelian and went to the cafeteria for something to eat. She stared at her food untouched, her thoughts focused on solely Ryuho.

Ryuho punched, kicked, punched, kicked, punched, and kicked the punching bag. He was going on it for 5 hours now and still he was not satisfied. He kept thinking of her. She betrayed him with his greatest rival. _Kazuma_. He thought she had loyalty, but obviously she did not if she sauntered to go with Kazuma agreeably. She always was too nice with the native alters and the inners. Always helping them, he though irritably. His knuckles thawed and sweat beaded down his forehead. It was a while till he dropped on his knees, his hands spread on the blue mat. _It hurt_. He was hurt all over. She actually hurt him. Taking harsh gulps of air he managed to smile wryly. Even Kazuma didn't bring him to his knees like she did.

* * *

"Kazu-kun!" The brown-haired girl joyously greeted him.

Kazuma smiled warmly at Kanami as she looked after him. After seating him and giving him a cup of herbal tea, which he hated but didn't say anything, he drank. The liquid warming his bones.

"You are tired?" Kanami asked as she seated herself in the other side of him. Kazuma only shrugged as his response.

"You work too hard, Kazu-kun." Kanami bit her lip and looked down at her hands, which were gripped tightly.

" You know you're right. I do work hard sometimes." Kazuma stretched and yawned. He began to stand but noticed the expression on Kanami's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Um..." Kanami fidgeted. "We are pretty low on our money Kazu-kun."

Kazuma smiled. "Well if that's the problem then I'll go with you to the farm and work over time."

"…ah…I know, but I did something to help us even more."

One eyebrow arched. "And what is it?"

"I…ah…rented one of our rooms, but it's only for a month." She looked up at him, her emerald eyes gleaming. "Don't be mad."

Kazuma grinned and ruffled her hair. "No biggie." It was no problem to him if some guy wanted to stay for a month. If he stayed out of his way and Kanami's then it was wasn't a problem.

Kanami smiled shyly, for being worried over something so silly. Then she perked up when she remembered something. "Oh Kazu-kun, Kimishima's awake!"

"Great!" He ran towards the room where Kimishima was currently placed in.

* * *

"This is it." Cougar stood to one side of his car.

Mimori her suitcases on both hands tilted her head up to the house where she was going to stay a month in. It was old and shabby but sturdy enough. It had a welcoming air that Mimori felt comforting. "It's beautiful."

Women her status and wealth would scoff and look disgusted before they ever say that this house was beautiful. Women who were born rich like Mimori were used to being pampered, living in mansions, and wasting daddy's money, but not Mimori. She wasn't like any rich snob he knew. Nope, Mimori was one of a kind. He walked back to his car, not letting Mimori notice. He turned on the ignition and brought back his radical good speed and he was gone quick as lighting.

"Cou…Cougar!" Mimori yelled as she saw his car dwindle into the distance. She huffed but a small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. "Thank you."

She turned back to the house and nerves raised again. Bravely she went up the few steps and knocked three times.

* * *

"So you didn't get her back." His voice was hoarse for not using it for days. Kimishima stood standing awkwardly, but miserable. Ayasa was still there with those people who could be doing anything to her right now.

Kazuma bowed his head. "I'm sorry Kimishma."

Kimishima turned his head right. "Damn them…damn them to hell!"

Silence engulfed the small room.

"I hear you renting a room." He said, changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Do you know who it is?" He asked.

Kazuma gave a careless shrug. "Probably a guy, but I don't really care. He doesn't get in my way and I don't get in his way, then we're fine."

Kimishima opened his mouth but Kanami called out. "Kazu-kun can you get the door for me. I'm a bit busy."

Kazuma called an agreement and stood up from his crouched position on the floor. He started to the door with Kimishima right behind him hobbling a bit.

He opened the door and the surprised face that faced him equaled his own.

Behind him he could hear Kimishima snickered. "Holy hell, Kazuma she ain't a man. It's that pretty little doctor that helped Kanami."

"Kazuma." That minute she wanted to strangle Cougar.

"Mimori." Kazuma never thought he well think murderous thoughts of his sweet little Kanami. What the hell had Kanami done?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW ( : 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed….sadly…

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I've been cursed with writer's block but I won't give up on this story.

In other words I love every review you guys wrote. They warm my heart that you're enjoying my story this much. For one reviewer I wish I could do action scenes but I'm still learning. I'll try though!

The romance is about to begin after this chapter so hold your horses and I also need a beta-reader if anyone is interesting go to my profile for my email.

CHAPTER 3

Must this sort of thing happen to him ALL the time! Right there standing with the same shock was Mimori. Mimori of all people! So he did the most reasonable thing he could think of….

SLAM!

"Nice going Kazu-dope. It makes me wonder about you…. mister-I-could-kick-ass-but-I'm-totally-wimpy-when-it-comes-to-dealing-with-girls!"

Kazuma with his hand still on the knob processing what he just done, "Shut up!" still staring at the door, "It was suppose to be a guy dammit!"

"I personally think that this is much better. It's a girl that's our age living with you for a month." Kimishima grinned, "The way your acting makes me question if you told me everything that happened when you raided Holy."

Kazuma's cheeks flamed. "Whah…nothing happened alright, so stop bothering me with these crappy questions!"

Kimishima shrugged, "I have my ways of knowing, eventually I will find out…starting…with…. her!" Kimishima swiftly intercepted Kazuma and reached for the knob.

"Hi." Mimori heard the guy say as he leaned on the doorframe. He was out of breath and had a little smirk placed on his lips. He wasn't handsome like Kazuma but he was cute in a way.

"I'm so sorry for my dim-witted friend, oh you have bags here let me help you." Kimishima reached for her bags not fully recovered the bags weighed like tons, "um…here Kazuma you hold them." He threw the bags at Kazuma who was still lying on the floor. He heard a small grunt of pain before he turned back to Mimori. "C'mon inside."

Mimori still in shock nodded and stepped inside. The inside was lovelier than the outside exterior. The walls were a soft creamy color, the floors were wood that was wearing and she spotted a small table with a single rose on top of it. She sighed.

"You like the place I see. " Kimishima smiled. This girl was something else, he thought.

"I don't see why you like it when you probably been in places more beautiful and expensive than this run-down shack." Kazuma snorted as he stood up with Mimori's bags. Mimori turned to him with a glare suddenly remembering that he was the one who slammed the door at her face.

"You are an idiotic specimen of a man." The words were said gently but with an iron edge to them.

"Like you're not any better miss high and mighty!"

"At least I'm not rude like some people!" Mimori yelled. Kimishima watched them exchange insults with great amusement. It was apparent that something occurred between them. Maybe he should stick around a little while longer. He was still weak and needed more recovering if he was to….go somewhere important very soon.

"You guys act like an old couple." Kimishima observed. Both of them turned their heated faces. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Kazu-kun is something wrong….oh" Kanami popped her head from the kitchen. The young girl stepped out of the kitchen. Mimori's thought were that she was cute. With light brown hair with light green eyes, a cute button nose and a small cupid bow mouth.

Right now her eyes held concern. " Kazu-kun you didn't do something to offend our new tenant?"

The fire that flashed in Kazuma's eyes diminished and he smiled. A real caring smile! Mimori could only stare at Kazuma. "Shocking I know." Kimishima whispered at her ear.

"Nope, we were just having a conversation, right Mimori-san?"

"Um…. yes." Mimori replied with a smile. The girl smiled back and bowed. "I welcome you to our house. I know it is not much but I hope you enjoy your stay. My name is Kanami."

Mimori bowed as well. "Thank you, Kanami-san. You could call me Mimori."

Both girls shared a brief smile. "If Kazu-kun causes you any trouble just tell me."

Mimori's smile broadened. "Yes, I'll definitely do that."

Kazuma mumbled, "girls…"

Kimishima snickered behind him. "At least they're your girls."

Kazuma tripped on a stepped and fell face first on the floor. Kimishima laughed out loud.

Mimori and Kanami stared at Kazuma locking Kimishima into a headlock and cursing him.

Both muttered, "boys…"


End file.
